


Someone has a crush~

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Help, I might add more I dont know, M/M, i cant fanfic, probably not, thought it was a good idea then but now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Iwantmycomputerback<br/>Its about three fucking am so spelling errors ect ect sorry i need help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone has a crush~

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry that im so terrible at writng for peope

 Eren Jaeger was a 16-year old, peirced, short tempered, male who worked at a company called the 'Recon Supply', a glorified gunshop  that took pride in their name, but were sometimes ridiculed just fot being a gunshop, with the high increase if gun violence.

  Today he had his long hair, -for a male-, tied back, which was a delicious shade of chocolate brown. His work clothes were a green apron, white leggings with brown shorts, and knee-high boots. Which were attractive for the girls, but just caused staring and hungry looks from both genders at guys. He sort of _hated_ it, but the job offerered great pay, and it supported his measly life, which included hanging out all day in his apartment. 

  Aching to go home and play videos games, or watch Netlfix, Eren almost got up and walked over to his boss, Ymir, and said he had fucking ebola, or something like that, but that was so chidish Eren pushed aside the thought, for fear of the brash personality of Ymir, ' _Freckled Satan',_ as her workers sometimes called her. 

  He sighed. Here he was, selling guns, but not really selling guns, because Petra was the one who did the paperwork, he was the one who just showed their most dangerous weapons and the pink-est crossbows. 

  Getting up from his current seat behind the counte, he stretched, looking at his hands coiled into fists above him.

  Hearinrg the doorbell ring -an odd sound for a shop that you could be killed by 99.9% of the stock here-, Eren narrowed his blue-green orbs at the door, sunlight streaming into the dark shop. 

 He huffed about 3 seconds prior to the door bell, as his over-protective sister who thought she was his mother walked in, scanning the room until she found Eren. 

 Before Eren could even take a monent to prepare himself for the lecture about how terrible his job was, a daily thing, it seemed like, his childhood friend, Armin, walked in following Mikasa to the poor Erens counter.

 Eren almost screamed as the goddamned door rung for a third time, praying to whoever was up there that 'please don't let it be Jean Kirschshit, anything besides hin, please, please, please.

 Eren hated him.

 But to his surprise and overall happiness, it was a short, fit man who looked pissed, but at the same time didn't. He had short, raven-black hair, dark clothes, and a face of evil, but damn, he was /hot/. 

  Eren nervously sat at the counter, waiting for the handsome man to -please- ask him for help, or something, when he noticed his sister looking over the counter at hin with an annoyed expression displayed on her almost-monotone features. 

"Hey, earth to Eren? You here?" 

"Gahg!" He practically spit it out at her, as it seemed she had appeared to fucking suddenly. "Damnit, Mikasa, what do you want now?"

"Checking up."

"Wow, Eren, bruta-" Armin chimed in, only to be cut off short as the man Eren was drooling over walked over, only now to be seen with a girl that had glasses and a messy pony-tail.

 Slowly, as Erens hopes disenegrated, he said, "..Welcome, how may I help you today?"

 He stared at the now presumably straight man with dead eyes, when the man said, "Call me Levi, this is Shitty Glasses-"

The girl squealed and said, "Levi-!!! He likes that girl!"

Causing Levi to softly hit 'Shitty Glasses's' stomach, making her only giggle more.

"Hanji, I will rip your throat out."

 Shrinking away from the two, Eren said, "Uh, exscuse me?" 

  Laughing wildly, Hanji grabbed Levis collar of his jacket and Erens apron, dragging the two closer, with Eren struggling to not fall off the counter Hanji was tugging hin over.

  Levi and Eren were both blushing, the impassive-looking god and an adolescent teenager being shoved together with his sister watching.

"Hanji, get off!"

"Nope," Giggles. "Not until you say iit."

Holy crap, this customer was acting like.a school girl.

"Eren.." Armin said unsurely.

"Ahhhh! So, Erens your name?! Levi~! I know his name."

"Fuck you, Hanji. Fine." Sighing, Levi said, "I don't want a gun, I want you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahdhidjdgfhhdf


End file.
